Volatile memory is computer memory that does not retain memory cell states when not powered. Random access memory (RAM) is an example of volatile memory. Non-volatile memory (NVM) is computer memory that retains memory cell states when not powered. NVM is typically used for long-term persistent storage. NVM includes, for example, hard disk drives, optical disks, solid-state drives, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.